The Life I Wish I Had
'' '' My life is not bad but if I had this life that would be sweet...so this is going to be my "profile" of my life it I could do anything I want. '' This page is going to be set up like a smallville charater. I am (Michaela Bryant) a superhuman adolescent with the power of super speed. I am is a full-time member of the Justice League (Smallville), and goes under the codename Swift.'' Physical Appearances I have medium length brown curly hair, brown eyes, light skin rarely tan, and 5'6 in height. Wears a pink sweatsuirt, black sunglasses, blue jeans, and pink Pumas. Personality "I always wanted to do something importanted and I found it." I would probably be shy around everyone and even not vary trustfull. I probablly will be quite at first and not open up till after a month. Later I will be nonstop talk. Always trying to get my teammates to laugh. And I would put my teammates in front of me and the worlds greater good. Powers When I first get my powers nothing happens it would be like I had them all my life and they develope when I'm 14 or so. *Super speed: I can run, exercise, or move his body at vast speeds; I would be able can run and dash at superhuman speeds. Almost run at speed of light, so I can run on water, pass through objects and is faster than even Clark Kent. *Super Stamina: I can run and exercise for long periods of time without getting too tired but, will get tired. *Intangibility: According to Toyman's files, Bart can move fast enough to pass through solid objects so can I. * Super Metabolism: I can devour giant masses of food without gaining weight. Vulnerabilities "I am just as much normal as the guy standing next to me." I can be harmed by anything, just like a normal human. And not eating will harm me or going on for hours at a time at top speed will harm me. Early Life Before my powers developed I had a normal life to a degree. I lived in Georgia on the beach in a small house that was alwasys messy and you took care of yourself. (okay my parents are great but I need a reason to runaway.) I had a huge family so, when I ran away they didn't really notice. I moved to the bigger cities like Metroplish. And got my own place. It is a small place with a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kichen, and a small living area. In order to make money I decied to work for a drug lord they do not know my "gifts" but I drop off drugs. Starting out with the Justice League During a drug drop off Green Arrow tries to shot a tranquiliezer dart but, I miss it and I punched him and speeds away. Later he tracks me down one week later and I go: "I don't want to hurt you so please let me drop these off?" ''Green Arrow: "You know I can't do that."'' ''Me: "What are you going to do I can out run you and your toy?"'' ''Green Arrow: "Yes I know that but we can make a deal..."'' ''Me: "What turn myself in and get a sticker saying 'have a good day'?"'' ''Green Arrow: "I have a team..."'' ''Me: "What you want me a running back on your football team?"'' ''Green Arrow:"Funny. No. We are trying to 'clean up the streets' and I think you would be a great addiction. What do you say?"'' ''Me: "So you want me to join your group. That is so funny. How can I trust you? How can you trust me?"'' ''Green Arrow: "Not turning you in to the cops and trust me, I can catch you maybe not myself but a couple others can. And I don't think you want to double cross this team. You don't have to join. I will let you go and next time I see you, you will be in jail."'' ''Me: "Do I get paid cause this what I'm doin' now ain't for fun?"'' ''Green Arrow: "Of corse."'' ''Me: "I guess I can try it."'' ''Green Arrow: "Okay so lets meet the team."'' In The Comics Their is one comic book charachter but I am not basing myself off her. First of all she has the abilty to fly mine is like the guy versen to The Flash or Impulse or even Kid Flash. Relationships Female Relationships Male Relationships